


12 Days of CSmas

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: YEY Christmas fanfic who doesn't love that? So me and the others will be posting 12 Christmassy themed CaptainSwan oneshots everyday till xmas eve! We hope you enjoy them!





	1. Gingerbread Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first oneshot of many let me know what you all think! They will range from fluff and smut probably more one that the other *wink* enjoy! <3

Emma had been slaving in the kitchen all morning to try and make Christmas gingerbread, Killian hadn't tried it before and she was determined to make the best gingerbread he'd ever tasted, however Emma's cooking skills weren't exactly up to scratch and this was her third batch that she'd burnt to a crisp although the house smelt amazing. 

She pulled the fourth batch out of the oven and of course they were burnt too "Shit" she muttered to herself as she threw them in the trash. 

"Mind your language there Swan" said Killian voice as he descended down the stairs. 

She narrowed her eyes at him "shut up" she retaliated as she leaned against the kitchen surface. 

Killian chuckled "you have such a way with words" he said as he sidled up to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips "mmmh you taste good, been eating the mixture have we?" He licked his own lips which should be illegal according to Emma and raised his eyebrow. 

Emma gave him her best puppy dog eyes "but it tastes so good, you have to try some" she grabbed the bowl that had a little extra mix in and scooped some onto her finger and offered it to Killian. 

He grabbed her wrist and placed her finger into his mouth swirling his tongue around it getting every last piece of mixture, Emma was biting her lip and using every little drop of will power she had not to strip him down and have him on every surface of the house. 

Killian removed her finger with a pop and Emma let out a shaky breath "that was.. uh very thorough" she said. 

"Well you know me love, I like to get every. Last. Drop." He replied popping the p at the end of his sentence and giving her a incredibly seductive look. 

"Damn you Jones, how have you managed to turn me on while baking?" Emma replied coming back to her senses. 

Killian smiled at her "it's a burden I'm willing to bear if it gets me closer to you" he said as he pulled her into his arms and slanted his lips over hers. 

Emma pulled back as they broke for air "hmm you have such a way with words" she smiled at him. 

Killian laughed at her quoting his earlier remark "So planning on making anymore gingerbread?" He asked. 

Emma shook her head "not for a long time, but we can make a gingerbread house" she said as she broke away from his embrace and pulled out a box from the cupboard. 

"Why didn't you just do this earlier?" Killian asked. 

"Because.. this is the easy way out and I wanted to try the harder way first and well that didn't work out" she said looking around the kitchen at the mess she had made. 

Emma opened the box and tipped out its contents, she melted the icing slightly and her and Killian began to assemble it, it was harder that they thought it would be. 

"Grab that piece its falling" Emma said. 

"Swan I only have one hand I cant grab it!" Killian replied. 

Several packets of icing later the gingerbread house was a mess, hardly assembled and completely falling apart. 

Emma sighed "maybe we should just stick to grannies" she said burying her head in her hands. 

"Don't worry love, you'll get the hang of it" Killian said putting his arm around her shoulder. 

"Screw it, i didn't wanna use magic but I'm fed up" Emma said as she flicked her wrist and the gingerbread came to life, assembling a small, simple house with a little gingerbread family that coincidentally resembled her, Killian and Henry "perfect" she smiled. 

"Just like you" said Killian as he nuzzled into her neck. 

She swatted him away "god you're so cheesy" 

Emma grabbed a couple of pieces of gingerbread and offered one to Killian who took a big bite out of it. 

"So what do you think?" Emma asked her voice slightly muffled from the biscuit in her mouth. 

"Not bad swan, but the batter you made tasted a lot better" he said giving her a wink. 

"Ah but the question is does it taste better from the bowl or my mouth?" Emma asked smirking at him. 

"Do you even have to ask that swan" Killian said grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch, he patted his lap and indicated for her to sit down. 

She sat down on his lap and he instantly wrapped his arms around her, Emma flicked her wrist and lit the fireplace which illuminated all the Christmas decorations around their living room. 

Emma leaned into Killian's embrace and snuggled into him with a content sigh "comfortable there love?" He asked her. 

"You're so warm of course I am!" She answered pulling him closer. 

Emma turned on the tv to some random Christmas movie that was playing but Killian was paying no attention instead he drew small circles with his fingers across Emma's back and watched her eyelids slowly drop. 

After a couple of hours Killian woke to find Emma fast asleep beside him, it seemed he had fallen asleep too. He got up off of the couch, lifted Emma into his arms and carried her upstairs to bed. 

Once they were snuggled up together Killian heard Emma whisper "Merry Christmas Killian" 

"Merry Christmas, Emma"


	2. Snow Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian have decided to decorate the house but it soon takes a turn.

Emma opened the curtains to blinding white light, she let her eyes adjust and saw that Storybrooke was under a blanket of snow, well.. maybe a little more than a blanket it was a complete blizzard out there, lucky for her Henry was at Regina's so Emma wouldn't be pestered about going outside every five minutes. 

Emma flicked her wrist and lit the fire in the bedroom and slithered back into bed next to Killian "well looks like we aren't leaving the house today" she said as she leaned her head against his chest. 

He pulled her against him "you know what we could do today?" He raised a eyebrow but she completely ignored his insinuation. 

"We could finally put up the Christmas decorations" Emma said happily. 

"Not what I meant but as you wish" Killian said with a sigh. 

"Hmm thank you!" Emma said kissing him softly on the lips and dragging him out of bed with her. 

They both got dressed and Emma managed to persuade Killian to go into the attic and drag down all the Christmas decorations, they put up the tree and Killian pulled out a bundled up pile of fairy lights. 

"Uh swan?" He held up the lights. 

Emma just rolled her eyes and undid the lights using her magic, Killian then picked up some mistletoe from the box "what's this for love?" He asked. 

Emma looked up from hanging the decorations on the tree and gave him a smile "you really don't know what mistletoe is for?"

Killian shook his head "if you remember I'm not familiar with this realms traditions" he smiled "so.. what is it?" He asked once again. 

Emma smirked at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his, he immediately responded to her actions and moved his lips against hers. 

Emma pulled back and her eyes fluttered open "that... is what mistletoe is for" she went to go back to decorating but Killian wouldn't let her go "Killian what are you doing?" She asked. 

He looked at her with almost predatory eyes, he pulled her into a hug and buried his face in to her neck and began pressing light, tender kisses on her pulse point. 

"Mmmh.. we.. need.. to decorate" Emma managed to whisper. 

Killian chuckled into her neck and the vibrations sent shivers down her spine "you could just flick your wrist and this could all be finished love" he mumbled against her skin. 

She pulled him away from her neck "hmm that's not a bad idea actually" she closed her eyes and focused on how she wanted the decorations to look, flicked her wrist and everything came to life. 

The decorations were hung and the house looked beautiful "looks wonderful Swan.. now where were we" Killian pulled her close and kissed her, she moaned into his mouth as he gained entrance with his tongue. 

Emma started giggling and he pulled back "what's so funny?" He asked giving her quite a serious look. 

Emma was still giggling, then she opened the collar at the back of his shirt and stuck a handful of cold snow down his back, Killian yelped "JESUS SWAN! Where the bloody hell did you get snow?" 

"I have magic you idiot" she laughed. 

He frowned at her then gave her a mischievous smile "right.." he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to the front door. 

"Killian w-what are you doing?" She asked. 

Killian opened the door and walked out into the snow "ready love?" 

"No! No don't you da- AHH" Emma kicked against his grip but Killian threw her into a pile of snow "I hhhate you" she shivered. 

Killian just stood there laughing at her "no you don't you lovvvveee me" he smiled. 

Emma managed to scramble to her feet and tackled Killian into the snow "oi that's not fair" he exclaimed, Emma made a snow ball in her hand and smushed it into his hair and giggled. 

"Really swan? You're so childish" he smirked and the proceeded to flick more snow over her. 

"God that's so cold, we need to go inside or we'll get hypothermia" Emma said. 

"I agree, I think a hot chocolate is in order" Killian said standing up and helping Emma up with him. 

They both walked back into the house shivering "right swan take that jacket off" Emma raised her eyebrow at Killian. 

"Y-you're just trying to get me naked" Emma stuttered. 

"As much as I'd love that swan I believe a wet leather jacket won't be good for your health" he said peeling her jacket off of her "now go and get into your pyjamas and into bed and I'll bring up some hot chocolate in a moment" 

Emma smiled at him softly and gave him a peck on the lips "mmh you're the best" 

"I know" Killian said with a smirk. 

After Emma had got comfy in bed Killian appeared in the doorway with two mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, he gave one to Emma and placed his on the bedside table on his side and started to get undressed.

Killian slid into bed beside her and she tangled her legs between his and he flinched "your feet are frozen" 

Emma gave him a look "yeah well if someone hadn't thrown me in the snow they wouldn't be would they" she said poking him in the chest. 

"Yeah but.. it was good fun wasn't it?" He asked as he finished off his hot chocolate and placed the mug back on the bedside table, he then took Emma's mug from her and placed it next to his. By the time he turned around Emma was fast asleep and curled up in the duvet, Killian smiled and leaned down to pick up a small neatly wrapped box and placed it on her bedside table then snuggled down into the crook of her neck and soon followed her to dreamland.


	3. Wrapped Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning this gets very smutty so enjoy! ;)

"Swan?" Killian said as he entered their house, his voice echoing off of the walls. He walked through to the kitchen "swan?!" He said a little louder. 

"I'm up here!!" Emma yelled from upstairs. 

Killian walked up the stairs and knocked on their bedroom door "DONT! Come in!" Emma shouted. 

"Well why the bloody hell not?" Killian said frowning. 

"I'm wrapping...something" she replied.

"Oh really? And what would it be love?" He asked. 

Emma opened the door and leaned against the door frame, she was dressed in matching red silk lingerie with a silver bow wrapped around her middle "me" she said with a smirk. 

Killian's eyes nearly popped out of his head "wow.. where did you get this little number" he said stepping towards her and putting his hand and hook on her waist. 

"Oh this.. this is nothing special" Emma said indicating towards the underwear she was wearing. 

"Ohhh really? Well then I guess you wouldn't mind if I ripped it off of you right here... right now" Killian replied his look turning predatory. 

Emma pulled him into the bedroom, shut the door and pushed him against it and leaned up to his ear "hmm guess you'll just have to find out captain" she whispered swaying slightly. 

Killian frowned at her "Emma.. are you drunk?" 

Emma giggled "mmmmmaybee" she smiled while poking his chest "I may or may not have broke into your rum supply.. I got bored" 

"Emma! You drank all my rum?!" Killian said rather annoyed.

Emma scoffed "not all of it... there's still half a bottle left" she said giving him a lopsided smile. 

"There was three bottles last time I looked.." Killian replied. 

Emma gave him her puppy dog eyes "oops?"

"Yeah.. oops!" He said. 

"Look I'm sorry I drank all your rum.. but I'm still stood here waiting for that promise you made.." Emma said placing her hands on her hips but she was met with a confused face "the ripping off my underwear part.. ring a bell?" She asked. 

"Oh right..." Killian pulled her flush against him and crushed his lips to hers "hmm I must say even though you drank all of my rum it certainly does taste good on you" he said against her lips. 

"Less talking, more kissing" Emma said bringing his lips back to hers. 

Killian backed her up till the back of her legs hit the edge of their bed and they both tumbled down into it their lips still connected, Killian pulled back for air then started kissing down her neck, past her breasts and down to her stomach, he started to undo the bow around her middle and started nipping her sides.

"Ah that's gonna leave some marks" Emma said. 

Killian just hummed against her skin and moved to her thighs, kissing down one and up the other till he was right where she wanted him, he hooked his hook under the hem of her pants and ripped them from her body. 

"That.. was so hot" Emma said slightly breathless. 

Killian looked up to her "Just you wait swan" he replied dragging his tongue through her wet folds making her gasp and grab his hair keeping him in place. 

He kept stimulating her with his mouth till she was close to her release and he fingers tightened in his hair "God.. you are so...mmh good at this ah" Emma said arching her back, Killian sucked on her clit and she came on his tongue. 

He kissed his way back up to her mouth and smirked at her "mmh that was quite enjoyable love" he said. 

Emma smirked at him "Speak for yourself sailor" she giggled as she sucked at his neck leaving a pretty big hickey, she trailed her hands down to the hem of his shirt and removed it from him and went the the belt of his pants and removed them too "I need you" she whispered against his skin and he was more than happy to oblige to her request. 

Once all items of clothing were removed from him he plunged into her without warning making her moan rather loudly against his skin, he once again hooked his hook through her bra and ripped it off her revealing her breasts which he then latched his mouth to making her arch into his touch. 

Killian kept moving his hips against hers getting faster and faster with their impending releases "k-Killian I'm so close" Emma whispered. 

"Touch yourself love" Killian said leaning his sweaty forehead against hers.

Emma's hand snaked between them and drew circles on her clit and her release followed not long after, Killian's thrusts became more and more erratic as her walls squeezed him. 

"Em-Emma love.." 

"Come for me Killian" Emma said threading her fingers through his hair and he did. 

He pulled out of her and fell onto the bed, they were both hot and sweaty and the room smelt of sex but it was so worth it.

Emma turned to him "did you enjoy your Christmas present captain?" She asked. 

He chuckled "you know I did and I can't wait to see what I get next year" he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. 

"I need a shower.. would you uh care to join me" Emma said standing up from the bed and offering him her hand, he grabbed it and pulled her into the bathroom and let's just say they did more than shower.


	4. New addition

New Addition:

Everyone was round Killian and Emma's house to open all their presents, Henry loved his new laptop from them both and he insisted on going out on his new bike that Regina got him. 

Once everyone had opened the rest of their gifts they all settled down to watch a movie, in the middle of the film Henry was rummaging around the back of the Christmas tree. 

"Henry, what are you doing?" Emma asked. 

Henry popped his head from around the tree "there's another present round here, we must've missed it" he had a look at the label "hey Killian it's for you" Emma shot out of her seat and grabbed the gift from Henry.

"I-it's nothing don't worry" Emma said "I'll just take this upstairs"

"Whoaaa hold on love I want to know what's in there!" Killian said getting up and hooking her arm. 

Emma's eyes widened, took a deep breath and held the box out to him "it's nothing special" she said. 

"I highly doubt that" Killian sat down on the couch and everyone's eyes were on him. 

Killian unwrapped the neat ribbon that was wrapped around the box and opened the lid to a bunch of pregnancy tests, he snapped his head up to look at Emma who was sat on the floor looking down at her hands, Killian slid down onto his knees next to her. 

He picked up a test that had two lines meaning it was positive, he picked up another which had the same two lines and another with two lines, in the end he resulted in tipping the whole box of tests out, they were all positive. 

Emma forced herself to look up at him and smiled slightly "Merry Christmas..?" 

Everyone's mouths were agape staring at her "Emma.. y-you're pregnant?!" Her mother asked, her face cracking into a huge smile and rushing over to pull her daughter into a hug "we are so happy for you!... right?" Snow jabbed David in the side and he ripped his gaze away from Killian to look at his daughter "of course we are!" He said giving her a tight hug. 

"I'm going to have a brother!!" Henry said. 

Emma chuckled "or sister" she smiled. 

Emma then turned to Killian who was still knelt on the floor staring at the tests "Killian? You alright?" 

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at her "sorry I uh.. I need a moment" he got up and walked out the back door. 

"Killi-" 

Regina cut her off by grabbing her arm "leave him he's sulking as usual"

Emma frowned "no I won't leave him, I'm pregnant with his child! Now let-" she pulled her arm free "go of me" and Emma marched off towards Killian. 

"Hey.." Emma said as she opened the back door and found Killian sat on the porch swing, swinging back and fourth, she sat down beside him and laced her fingers through his "why'd you run off?" She asked. 

Killian sighed "Emma you're.. pregnant can you blame me for freaking out a little..?" 

"Well of course not.. I wouldn't expect anything less, it's ok you freaked out I did too" she replied rubbing her thumb over his fingers. 

Killian smiled slightly at her "speaking of.. how far gone are you?" 

"About a month.." 

"Emma I've never been a father before what if I mess up?" He asked. 

Emma rolled her eyes "you are not going to mess up! Yes there will be difficult times but we'll get through it as for never being a father that isn't true you've been more of a dad to Henry than Neal ever was and he adores you and this child.." she unlaced her fingers from his and placed his hand on her stomach "is going to love you no matter what" Emma leaned over and lightly kissed his lips "now can we go back inside it's freezing out here" 

"Of course love" he offered her his hand and pulled her up. 

When they re entered the house it seemed everyone had gone home and Henry left a note saying he was staying at Regina's tonight to give them some space. 

Emma yawned and leaned her head against Killian's shoulder "let's go to bed I'm so tired" 

They were both lying in bed and Emma broke the silence "do you think we should get married now that I'm pregnant?" She asked. 

"All in good time swan" Killian replied burying his face in her hair. 

After playing with her hair and lightly drawing circles into her back Killian noticed Emma had fallen asleep and was snoring ever so slightly, he smiled to himself then lowered his head down to her stomach. 

"Hello little one, now I know at times I might not be the best dad in the world but I'm going to make a promise to you that I will always love you unconditionally" he kissed her skin then fell asleep with his head leaning against her stomach.


End file.
